The Deal
by PimmyProductions
Summary: Sasuke is a pretty boy with an unexpected 'under cover' career and Naruto is the stranger the wants what Sasuke has to offer. Sasuke decided to give it to him with a catch, "Stay over for the weekend…with me. That's it." - Short muti-chap Story (( that is on HIATUS ; ; god I'm so bad a fanfic writing and keeping things updated ))


**A/N:** Wow ok I need to chill my tits...I have way to many fanfics going on at once _ OPPS I just couldn't help myself from writing this.

Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do. For people who might fav my story thank you as well and just everyone thank you. I know it's cliche but reviews really do keep me writing it gives me motivation that someone actually enjoys my stories.

**Warnings! / Disclaimer~~:**

! There is * Substance abuse - * A kind of form of prostitution (there's no rape...i hate it when rape is in fics e_e) - * Yaoi...Obviously. There is smut/lemon/lime whatever you want to call it. I doubt any of you have anything against lemons.

AND ONCE AGAIN ... I always write things in one go. Which usually lead to minor typos and grammar mistakes but if there is any I don't think it should hinder your reading experience or what have you. Unless you like a super grammar Nazi in which case I am really sorry I tried my best to take my time with this story so that the mistakes are limited

...And of course I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or any other of Kishi's adorable characters (except danzo he's not adorable and i won't want to own him)

**PLEASE ENJOY :D!**

* * *

**The Deal prt. 1**

He screwed himself over, he knew that. There was literally only ten bucks in his bank account – he had to sell practically everything he owned to break even with his small yet still hefty dept. What was silly was that he wasn't worried so much about the fact that he just barely managed to keep his apartment, or the fact that the only food he had was one dollar instant noodle cups; no, he has worried about his next fix and he knew ten bucks was going to get him nowhere. He was having a panic attack already. He could do without for another few hours but it wouldn't be too soon before the withdrawals started kicking in; and god fucking hell did he hate withdrawals.

What was worse was that recently his dealer got into some shit so there was no way he was going to get anything from him without money straight up, no more loans, no more freebies, nothing. He was in deep crap. The only thing he could think up was to crash some house party and hope everyone was too high and drunk that they would be so _kind _as to share.

God, when did he become so addicted to the shit? He really didn't know. Drugs were in his life as long as he could remember. From foster home to foster home or school to school he always met that one person that liked shooting heroine up or snorting coke. It wasn't until he turned 13 that he touched his first pot joint and in about three seconds after touching it that it was at his lips. Before he knew it, it became a downward spiral of attempting, testing, _tasting_ every drug he could get his hands on but it was the crack that lead him to the gates of hell.

It was the crack that gave him that quick high after just 10 seconds of smoking it. The high that it gave made him forget for maybe just a few good, sweet 30 minutes or so. The thing was he could never settle for one hit at a time. It would be one hit after another before he thought he had had enough for the night.

He had fallen into this weird fucked up route of work, sleep, eat and wait for Friday. Friday became the day he would smoke it up because he was 'smarter' than doing it whenever he wanted even if he had things to do the next day. Crack defiantly did not have a graceful drop and going to work after being high was the worst. So he had grown dependant of pushing through his cravings so he could indulge indefinitely during the weekend.

It was when he lost his job a few months ago for not containing his temper toward his boss that his entire routine came crashing down. He had money saved up but it ran out quickly with the bills and before he knew it he was left without a phone, a computer, a tv and worst of all when his stash ran out …he was left without the thing that would calm his stupid addiction.

This where it all left him, sitting in his nearly empty living room in the dark jittering from the upcoming withdrawal he knew he was going to get if he didn't get his fix soon. The problem was no so much that he needed, or wanted, to get high to feel the familiar euphoria but rather he was alone, he had no one there to hold his hand once his body started freaking out over the lack of toxins in his blood stream.

It was so much easier to find someone to hang out with you when you wanted to get high what wasn't as easy was to find someone who wanted to sit by your bed side to care for the pathetic druggie you've become while you breakout in sweat and fever for three days.

He was frightened to go through it alone. He hated being alone; especially when he was hurting.

* * *

Everything was too loud and well…smelly, but of course that's what you get when you shove a bunch of people in a house and start blasting rave music. It was annoying how every time his parents went on yet another business trip that his brother wouldn't miss a heartbeat to invite everyone and anyone to their mansion for these disgusting parties filled with sweaty bodies dry humping each other in their living room. Honestly, one time he walked in on two lesbians going at it on his bed and as much as he enjoyed some good lesbian action every now and then it pissed him off to no end.

Sasuke hated it all but at least it easy to steal money off of drunk teenagers (not that he needed to, it was just some strange kleptomania tendencies he had) and of course business was good at parties when the druggies wanted to 'one-up' their parting experience.

Yeah, that was right. Sasuke was the local drug maker.

It started a few years ago when he first started doing drugs himself for no particular reason– but being the little chemistry genius he was it didn't take too much to learn how to make some high quality shit additional to the fact that his family was rich as fuck and getting the equipment he need was a snap. He never gave anyone anything from his hand instead he gave the 'goodies' to his trusty sidekicks Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo who he trusted well enough to know they wouldn't steal the gains from him.

So, really the only people who knew about his little undercover life as the supplier of street drugs was his 'sidekicks' and Itachi who caught on quickly but made no comment. Then again who was Itachi to make comments; his best friends were in a gang.

He chuckled to himself; funny was it not? The genius, rich, handsome, and 'well behaved' Uchiha brothers were really two delinquents.

Sasuke made his way outside to the backyard to get away from the stuffy moist air of the house. He grabbed an empty lawn chair and dragged to a spot as far away from everyone as possible to sulk about how irritating house parties were; but he sulking was short lived when an attractive blond boy made his way out side and scanned the yard and pool as if looking for someone. Sasuke fetched a cigarette out of his right pocket and the little box of matches out of his left to light it. The youngest Uchiha sat on the lawn chair smoking calming as he observed the blond. It had been a while since a_ boy_ caught his eye because lately he was leaning towards the straighter side of his bisexual inclinations; then again the boy was, to put it lightly, hot. The boy was kind of far away and he couldn't see the guys face as clearly especially since it was getting rather dark out.

Sasuke lifted himself out of the lawn chair to casually make his move towards the blond that he was pretty sure was attractive. The closer he got to the boy the more he patted himself on the back for being right. He took in the further details of the cute boy as he got closer; it wasn't until the blond turned to face him as he stood right in from of the guy that he realized there was something off about the newly discovered cutie.

It took a few seconds for it to hit him. The blonde looked at him dead on for only a few seconds but it was enough to take in his condition. Sasuke watched as the boy scanned the area rapidly again, his hands fidgeting in his sweaters pockets, his pink tongue slipping out of his mouth every two seconds to lick his horribly cracked and chapped lips, his cheeks were too pink and he seem way too flustered and anxious.

The kid was a druggie. He was probably off of whatever it was for too long and it was causing him to become desperate, so of course he came to the party hoping to find some 'friends' that would help him out no doubt.

It wasn't until the boy turned his heel to start walking back into the house (clearly not finding that someone he was looking for) that Sasuke had finished his internal calculations and decided to speak up.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

The guy snapped his head toward the youngest Uchiha. "You talkin' to me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before nodding.

"What is what?"

"What is it that you're on? I can get you some"

The stranger narrowed his eyes, "What's the catch"

Yeah, what was the catch? Sasuke asked himself. He'd never give anyone drugs out of his own two hands, it was risky, it meant more people knew what he did and the word could get around. It was strange because here he was offering some cute druggie just so that he would stick around longer. Was he really that compelled towards the blonde? Sasuke quickly took in the boys' aura once again as he glance at the guy up and down. Yeah, he was really drawn to the stranger. Why, he was not sure but he knew if he let the blonde get away now he'd regret it in the morning.

Sasuke worded himself as carefully as he could, "Stay over for the weekend…with me. That's it"

"You mean you want me to whore myself out to you?"

"Take it or leave it" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The blonde chewed on his lip as he thought before hesitantly nodding in agreement.

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was doing. Seriously was he _that _desperate? The more he thought about it the more he realized that he'd rather go through this then to be alone again. So the answer was an astounding, yes, he _was_ that desperate; desperate enough to follow some stranger into the crowed house and up the stairs into what was obviously the other guys' room, desperate enough to find himself on his knees with his face in front of a stranger's crotch.

The thing was he didn't hate himself for being that desperate that he had to choose this option over the alternative. Rather he was excited. Maybe he was excited because he hadn't had sex in forever and tonight he would get that along with ...well you know; it was kind of like a bonus –well considering the guy wasn't half bad looking and he wasn't like a fifty year old hairy pedophile. The guy was hot, elegant, and young; Naruto defiantly couldn't complain.

Ok so sure giving blowjobs and probably his ass for crack was probably the most pathetic thing he has ever done and god only knows if this guy was some sadistic asshole who was going to make him regret his decision later; but in this exact moment he didn't regret it as much as he should be. Anyhow even if the guy was some sadist he was a little bit of a masochist himself so as long as the guy had boundaries he could probably put up with whatever was given to him.

Naruto started to unbuckle the guys' studded belt and undo the jean's button. He reached down into the guys' pants to pull his dick out of his boxers without actually having to totally strip the strangers' pants off. He could feel the dark charcoal eyes burning into the top of his head as he prepared himself mentally before he started doing what he was about to do.

He had the guy's cock in both his hands. He rubbed and tugged on the now fully hard penis. He, himself was getting a bit of an erection and it made his pants feel really restricting. He poked his tongue out of his mouth to lick the slit at the top of the erect penis and while he did so his left hand wandered down to the others' ball sack so he could massage it while he licked. He looked up to see the ebony haired boy begin to lose his composure; his cheeks started to tint themselves a light shade of pink while sweat began to form at his forehead.

Naruto stopped licking only to actually place the tip of the warm, hard penis in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the strangers' dick like a lollipop; his tongue moved back and forth along with his bobbing head. But it wasn't enough; Naruto wasn't getting enough of a reaction from the other. He wasn't that experienced with giving blowjobs since the times he had done it was close to none but he was pretty sure that he would get a better reaction if he could stuff as much of the guys' dick in his mouth as he could. Plus Naruto trusted his less-than sensitive gag reflexes to back him up.

God, he was actually enjoying this. 'I am such a whore', he thought to himself slightly bitterly. Still, he wasn't yet regretting it.

Naruto stuck his tongue out to give his mouth more room for what was coming next. He didn't give the stranger very much time to compose himself again before shoving as head down to swallow every inch of the well lengthened penis. When he finally managed to get it down his throat without choking he began to move his head back and forth again. It became a rhythm of swaying his lips from one end of the dick to the other.

The guy finally gave in and gave the reaction that Naruto wanted. His breathing became quick and flustered, his hands made their way to entangle themselves in Naruto's blonde hair and gripped painfully (not that Naruto minded) as if to hold onto to something so he wouldn't lose control. Naruto had to have both hands on the boys' hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth viscously.

Then with a grunt the boy tightened his grip on Naruto's hair to hold him into place while he came into Naruto's mouth. Naruto could feel the warm liquid shoot out of the tip of the penis that was far down his throat and he could feel it as it ran down his chest and into his stomach. He almost choked on the semen that began pouring down his throat but somehow he managed to keep the sticky substance down. He began to wonder if he was going to get a stomach ache out of swallowing so much. He kind of felt gross from swallowing it all (it didn't help that the taste was rather unpleasant) but he couldn't do anything about it because of the death rip a certain someone had on his precious blonde hair and he knew if he tried to push himself away the guy would just shove is head back down making him actually start choking.

When the grip on his hair finally eased he pulled away and gasped for air. The last of tiny bit cum shot out and landed on Naruto's cheek which he wiped off before suddenly being demanded to make his way to the nearby bed.

* * *

**WOW Excuse the super awkward unfinished smut and blowjob lemon...

You don't understand how much i giggled while writing that. So childish. You'd think by now I'd be ok with writing things like this without being embarrassed

xD

Anyhow I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
